The Invisible Lie
by Aeria.gloris44
Summary: "It's an invisibility potion," the old woman told the disbelieving Ichigo. In possession of such an object, Ichigo could get away with almost anything she wanted. Yet even with this advantage, some things are better off not knowing.


Aeria: Hello guys! I've read fanfics for years but this is the first time I wrote one. Note, this story is mostly for Masaya-bashing. Although there is some lime, I have no intention of pairing anyone with anyone else in it. Also, I tend to make stories with the characters a bit… out of character if you understand. :p Let's just say Ichigo becomes a bit smarter and less screechy.

Ichigo: Wait, what?

Aeria: Exactly. Anyway I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or, god forbid, Mew Mew Power. And just to remind you all, in this story, Ichigo is around 16 years old. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Something strange is going to happen today.<p>

That is what went through Ichigo's mind after she had woken up from bed and started getting ready for school. Throughout brushing her teeth, eating breakfast, wishing her parents good morning, and taking a bath, she still had that nagging feeling in her gut that something was going to happen. Perhaps it was her cat instincts, she thought as she sat down to pull on her socks and straighten her school uniform skirt. Perhaps it was going to rain or that Moe or Miwa had some news for her. Ichigo sighed and shook her head before putting on her shoes and running out the door, realizing, as every morning, that she was going to get late. Again.

"Wahhh, WHY does this happen to me every day?" she yelled out and dashed down the streets to her school. She finally made it through the gates and ran up to the front entrance when she crashed into someone in the hallway. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said, rubbing her now aching nose when she looked up to a large group of love-struck fan girls surrounding Masaya. He was trying to walk to his classroom. Masaya just smiled at them and then at Ichigo when he finally noticed her nearby. She smiled back as usual, a blush creeping over her face before turning around and continuing on toward her classroom. _How could she not?_ She thought in her usual trance. _He _is_ the most popular guy in school._

But that feeling had popped up again. That nervousness in her gut that refused to go away. Something strange is going to happen today, she thought.

Perhaps it really was her cat instincts. It has been 3 years since the aliens left Earth with the remainder of the Mew Aqua to restore their planet. There had not been a Chimera Anima since then. But then why? She thought. Why does she feel so unsettled?

Ichigo shook her head and just thought about her encounter with Masaya this morning. She smiled as her face flushed in happiness. It had also been 2 years since he had hugged her in the rain that night and told her he loved her. Compared to those girls, she was obviously more important, Ichigo thought smugly. She walked in her smug daze until she crashed into the door of her classroom.

Her teacher sighed. "Momomiya, if you are going to be late again, please do not damage my door in the process." Ichigo fumbled to her seat in embarrassment.

_WHYY does this happen to me?_ She thought.

"Oi, Ichigo. Go to the market; we need to buy more bakery supplies." Ryou leaned against the wall and stared at the redheaded waitress. It was after school when she had her part time job at the café. It was a typical scene at the café, with Minto lazily sipping her tea, Zakuro scowling at the customers, Pudding going through her circus antics, and Retasu tripping over air to come crashing down with some dishes.

"If you have free time, why don't you?" She looked at him in annoyance.

"'Cause I have work to do. Now go." Ryou shrugged and went back to lurk by himself in the basement.

"Fine, fine. Stupid Shirogane." Ichigo sighed and went to get the list of needed supplies from Keiichiro before leaving the café to go to the market. On her walk there, she replayed the scene again in her mind:

"_Hey, Dina-san. Did you ask for some tutoring help with math?" Masaya turned toward the girl named Dina and asked her. Ichigo was happening to walk nearby to get her lunch and overheard. The girl turned toward Masaya in surprise._

"_A-Aoyama-kun? Yes, I would love some help." She smiled at him, almost too eagerly. Ichigo internally pouted. Masaya never let on to others that she was his girlfriend, probably, Ichigo thought, so that she wouldn't be stampeded by jealous fan girls. However it seemed like they weren't spending as much time as they had before. It's just him being nice again, Ichigo thought, recalling a couple of other times she had seen Masaya ask various other girls if they needed some tutoring help._

_ "Great! Come to my house at 5 after school." He smiled at her and waved goodbye before going off to the cafeteria. He hadn't even noticed Ichigo nearby._

Ichigo sighed and pouted again, continuing her trek around the market, looking for the remaining items she still had not found yet on her list. There was something odd about the way Masaya looked at the girl, but Ichigo put it out of her mind. That unsettling feeling was rising again. And it continued, maker her more and more nervous until she found a small wooden stall in the corner of the market. And old woman was behind the counter, smiling at her.

The woman was not too old to be unattractive but not so young as to really be a middle-aged adult. But there was something alluring about her. She was beautiful for an older woman, but there was something in her expression that caused Ichigo to feel the need to approach her. By then, the nervous feeling was clamping around her heart.

"Hello, young girl." The woman told Ichigo. "You seem like you are in need of this." Her smile was mysterious as she pulled out a small delicate bottle with a silver-tinted liquid inside it.

"What is it…?" Ichigo asked her, not sure whether the woman was trying to sell her alcohol or drugs or some other dangerous substance.

"It's an invisibility potion." The old woman told her. Ichigo stared at her in disbelief.

"An invisibility potion? As in it will make me invisible?" Ichigo said incredulously. "T-That's impossible." The old woman smiled again.

"Really? You are not willing to believe?"

"Honestly? Yes. Show me proof." Ichigo replied.

"You may say so." The woman tipped the vial and spilled a drop onto one of her fingers. She took that finger and brought it close to a rat in a cage on her counter. The rat licked the liquid and in a few moments had vanished into thin air.

"WHAAAAAT?" Ichigo screeched. "H-How is that even possible? You must have done some sort of trick!" The woman smiled again.

"I can give you some of this liquid if you want, but for a price." Ichigo and the woman looked back at the rat cage, hearing the scampering of the hidden rat but yet not seeing it. It was a few more minutes until the rat started to reappear, first looking hazy and transparent as a ghost before becoming more visible. Ichigo stared at the rat in disbelief. Then she picked up the vial.

"A spoonful of this will last a human 3 full hours of invisibility. It will take about 10 minutes to reappear fully. I would advise you to hide until you reappear, since it would cause problems otherwise. I will sell that small bottle for 1000 yen (around $10)." The woman told her. "You cannot go through things and can still be heard by others. And no, there are no side effects to using it… You are curious, aren't you?" Ichigo held the bottle with trembling fingers.

"Yes…" Ichigo whispered, not sure how to respond.

"However, I am only offering you the bottle. You have to decide whether you want to buy it yourself or not. There are some things that being invisible will allow you to do… however, there are some things you may learn that will make you wish you never knew them."

"But, why me? Why sell it to me?"

"Well I am a saleswoman."

Ichigo face-palmed before she turned back toward the stall.

"Do you still want to buy it?"

"I think so… yes, I want to buy it." Ichigo took out some of her money and paid for the bottle. Once the transaction was complete, the old woman bid her farewell and started closing up her stall. Ichigo stared at the bottle in her hand and continued back through the exit of the market to the café.

Today something strange was to happen. Ichigo might have finally found out what it was.

Maybe I'll play a prank on Ryou, Ichigo thought. She began to plot many ways she could become invisible and get revenge for all the ways he always picked on her. After a few more moments, she finally reached the café to drop off the ingredients. Yet there was only one person's house she wanted to sneak into while invisible.

Masaya's.

Of course she wasn't jealous of Dina... right? Everybody, even Masaya knew that the majority of the female population in their school all had crushes on him. But Masaya is her boyfriend, she thought. He loves only me; he said so himself. Fine, I'll just take a peek, just to see how long she stays there. Changing back into her normal clothes from her café uniform, Ichigo left and set off for Masaya's house. It was lucky that her shift ended at 5.

Ichigo knew where his house was. She ran through the streets to find it until she reached the front door. For a second she thought about knocking but decided against it and took out the serum the woman had given her before. There's about 10 spoonfuls of this liquid left, she thought. If I take half a spoonful, I can make it last about 20 times. I don't need to stay long.

Unscrewing the cap and tipping the vial toward her mouth, Ichigo judged how much half a spoonful was and drank it, feeling the cool liquid trickle down her throat. For a moment, nothing happened. Then suddenly, she noticed her body was beginning to fade from her sight. That was great except for the fact that—

"Shit."

Her clothes were still visible. She thought about turning back and going home when she realized she didn't have that choice. How could she explain to people if she looked like a mass of floating clothes? Sighing, she slowly removed everything she wore and stuffed her clothes into a bush nearby before knocking on Masaya's door. She wasn't planning on going into his house naked, but it was the best she could do, considering the circumstances.

Masaya opened the door with a confused expression on his face. He walked out and looked around long enough for Ichigo to quietly slip in before he returned and shut the door behind him. She quickly half-ran up the stairs toward his bedroom, knowing that is where they would be studying. A moment of shame started to cross her heart. She was invisible and naked, sneaking into his house to spy on him and their classmate. She shook her head and sighed. I'll leave soon. I'm just here for a few moments, she told herself and walked into his bedroom. She quickly walked off to a corner where she could see them, just before Masaya walked in behind her.

Dina was there sitting on his bed with a math textbook lying open next to her. She had changed into a short skirt and a t-shirt from her school uniform and turned to Masaya.

"Sorry, I'm back." He smiled at her and sat down next to her on his bed. "Show me again which problem you are stuck on…?"

They had been there for about 10 minutes, with Masaya helping Dina with math. Ichigo was about to decide to get up and go home when suddenly Masaya stood up. "Dina," He called to her and stood in front of her. "You have to leave in about an hour, right?" She nodded back at him. Ichigo noticed Masaya had the same odd look from before.

Masaya stood next to Dina and placed a hand on her bare thigh. "You know…" he started to say, "I've always been attracted by you…" He slid his hand farther in until he was touching her underwear. Dina and Ichigo both yelped in surprise.

"A-Aoyama-kun, what are you…?" Dina started to ask. Masaya smirked at her.

"I like you, Dina." He told her. "You love me back, don't you?" Dina looked at him in shock. She was about to get up when he pulled her back down and pushed her onto his bed. "I need you. I'm in love with you."

"H-huh…?" Masaya didn't let her finish and kissed her hard on the mouth. He stuck his tongue in and wrestled with hers until he pulled out, both of them gasping.

"Is it alright?" He asked her and smiled again.

"Yeees…" Dina moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ichigo watched this scene in rage.

_What the hell is going on?_ She thought angrily. _What is this wench doing with my boyfriend_, was her first thought. But that wasn't right. Aoyama started it first.

She could only watch in horror and disgust as she watched Dina and Masaya take off each other's clothes. She could see them touching each other, groping, moaning, with Masaya dominating. Masaya grabbing her chest, sucking her, fingering her. Soon they positioned themselves and started fucking each other. Both screaming each other's names simultaneously.

After a few more moments of watching them have sex, Ichigo kneeled down and tried not to throw up. Or cry.

Why is this happening? She wondered. Was she not satisfactory to Masaya enough? Did he want to do those kinds of things with her that he needed a substitute? She stayed there with her eyes shut until they finished. Dina and Masaya redressed themselves before Masaya grabbed her face.

"Don't tell this to anyone, okay?" He gave his signature gentle smile. "Remember, I love only you. I don't want others to hurt you out of jealousy." Dina nodded in a daze and gathered up her books. Masaya saw her off to the door and came back to his room. Ichigo waited in silence. After straightening his bed he left for the bathroom to clean himself up. Ichigo stood up when she realized something.

Her body was beginning to reappear. It was slow but it was gradual. She couldn't stay here any longer. She heard Masaya shut the bathroom door and start the short distance back to his room. Ichigo started to pick up her pace when her hip crashed into his desk and drop a paper onto the floor.

_Oh if he sees the paper, he'll find out someone was here._ She hastily picked it up to place back onto the desk when she noticed what was written on it. It was a list.

On it were the names of the 50 prettiest girls in their school. But that wasn't what caught her attention. The list had check marks next to the first 36 names on the list. Dina was number 37. Ichigo quickly skimmed through the list until she found out her name was on the list as well. Next to number 46.

But what kind of list was this?

She had no time to wonder. He was about to enter the room with her slowly reappearing in it. Quick as a dash, she opened his bedroom window and slowly closed it behind her before jumping out and landing on her feet. She dashed to the front of his house and picked up her clothes hidden in the bush. Quickly redressing herself, she picked up the vial from her pocket and ran out to the street back toward her house, keeping to the less populated walkways.

She was only halfway done reappearing after all. It would be way easier to run as a floating set of clothes then have someone recognize her as some sort of ghost-like apparition. Had she been in her normal state of mind, she would have ran to the café to scare the shit out of Ryou and Minto, pretending she had died and come back to haunt them for everything they had done to her. But with everything that happened, she could just barely think straight.

Ichigo waited outside her house until she had fully reappeared. Opening the front door, she was greeted by her mother only to tell her that she would skip dinner and was going upstairs to do homework. Her mother stared at her very un-Ichigo-like response and shrugged, turning back into the kitchen.

Back upstairs Ichigo flopped onto her bed and cried. This was probably a bad dream, wasn't it? _Aoyama loves me… Aoyama loves me… Aoyama loves me_… was what she kept telling herself.

Are bad dreams always this real?

No. It wasn't a dream. Ichigo knew it as much as she wanted it to be one. But it wasn't until after a few moments when a scary realization came to her.

She had to know why Aoyama lied to her. She had her suspicions about that list, but she had to make sure. Even if it meant returning to his house.

* * *

><p>Aeria: Okay, sorry about that. Something wrong happened with the second part of the chapter. Interesting? Yes? No? I don't know how often I can update, but please review that you liked it or not so I even <em>know<em> updating it is worth it. You can comment on anything else, such as my writing style or anything (opinions for improvements are much appreciated :). I won't update until I get at least a number of reviews showing enough interest in the story. Thanks for reading!

Ichigo: Why... just why was I forced to watch that?

Aeria: :D


End file.
